Territorial
by MTVCCVC
Summary: My attempt at making the whole BM/WW/CW triangle a bit more light hearted. Stressing out that this is intended to be read as in DCAU.
1. Challenger

"Explain!" Diana demands, not bothering one bit to keep her tone in check.

"Explain what?" her husband answers with a question as he packs his bags.

"Why are you doing this?" Anger seethes from her mouth with every word.

"Because what they are developing there is not something I want released on the world," he replies calmly.

"Fine, I'll let you get away with that for now, but of all the people you could have asked to help you: Dick, Barbara, Tim...", 'Not to mention me!' she thought herself briefly, "..., why did you decide to ask her?" Restraint was thrown out the window a few moments ago.

"Dick and Barbara are busy in their own city and I need Tim to take care of Gotham while I'm gone and even with all the training I gave you, you still lack the necessary experience and stealthiness for this particular mission. Selina is the only person other than me that does," Bruce reacts to her predicted interrogative questions as he finishes packing.

The Amazon doesn't relent. "How can you even trust her at this point?"

"Experience and the 3.5 million that are to be wired to her account as soon as everything is finished," he replies.

"Well, I don't trust her! With that weapon or whatever it is you're trying to steal or with you," Diana reminds him once more of her point of view.

"You don't have to. Neither does she trust you. On the other hand though, you can snap her like a twig and she is well aware of that. That'll keep her claws sheathed. She isn't suicidal, regardless of what the popular belief says of her," Bruce continues.

"So what's to stop her from unsheathing them when the two of you are out of my sight?" Diana reacts angrily.

"Me and 65% of the content in my utility belt, though I doubt it'd come to that."

"That makes one of us," Diana answers as they open the doors and are greeted by the topic of their heated debate. Diana keeps her eyes solely focused on the well dressed woman.

"Bruce, it's been far too long!" the undisguised Catwoman hugs the towering man and Diana was sure she saw a mocking glare flying her way out of the corner of those green eyes.

"It's certainly been long," Bruce retorts with a neutral expression. Telling her to stop doing what she was doing didn't even cross his mind after seeing the daggers that his wife glared at the rambunctious cat. Selina may like to push the boundaries of what she can or can't do, but she does know when to stop pushing.

"Have you studied the files I sent you?" he continued.

"Of course. I am a professional after all," Selina smiled at him teasingly.

"Alright. We're packed and ready to go. I'll drive," Bruce dictated.

"Works for me. I'll co-pilot," she answers, smiling the exact same way, only this time gleaming through the corner of her eye at the noticeably irritated Amazon, before making her way to her seat.

"We should be back in about 4 days. If you want to help Tim in Gotham, follow his battle plan. He knows how things work here better than you, Princess. I'll be on frequency 11. Maintain radio-silence, unless it's something truly important," he tells his wife as he turns towards her.

"Alright, Bruce. Watch your hands and more importantly hers," she throws a not so nice glare at Selina's eyes in the car's rear-view mirror.

"Understood. Can I ask for a kiss or are you too angry?" he replies, lowering his tone a little.

'You manipulative bastard,' Diana's thoughts surface as she grabs him and fiercely pulls him towards herself, kissing him fiercely and passionately. Bruce couldn't help but be stunned, while Catwoman couldn't help but smirk at the display.

"You better be home in 3 days," she tells him, when she finally releases him.

"Will try," Bruce answers and enters the car.

"I see wifey there is treating you well," Selina teases him.

"Shut up, Selina," he replies coarsely.

"Stiff as ever. I'd have thought that marriage would soften you at least a little bit. Then again, considering who your lovely bride is," she replies, a most satisfied smirk following her words, as she stretches herself in her seat.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Catwoman," he tells her, being Batman at this point again, even without the cowl.

"Yes, sir," Catwoman mocks him just a little bit more.

Diana remained watching the white luxury car driving away with fists clenched.


	2. Defender

When Bruce told her he'd be gone for probably 4 days, Diana wasn't exactly overjoyed. Given the nature of their occupations, free time was a prized commodity in their lives at times. Still, she figured she could sit the time out easily. When he added that Catwoman would be accompanying him in the next sentence, calling her furious would have been a tremendous understatement. Suddenly her patience to see him return dramatically shortened.

So she finds herself pacing around the Cave. The thought of Bruce cheating on her only came to her mind once just to mock the very idea of it. He's been hers for 7 years now and loyalty was not in question one bit. But having him so close to **her** claws was far from satisfactory.

Seeing how she taunted her when they left, didn't exactly endear Selina in Diana's eyes.

"If she even so much as thinks of laying a single finger on my Bruce, I'll skin her alive..." she mumbles to herself.

She keeps on pacing then next hour. The tea Alfred brought her helped her only slightly. She still feels an urge to go see what is going on with her husband and that...

"Of course!" she yells as she remembers how she found out what Bruce was doing the last time he wouldn't tell her: the camera in his cowl!

She sat down and started rummaging through files on the computer in the space of seconds.

"Found you" she says to herself as she activates the direct video feed link.

What the video shows her makes her jump from the chair, clenching her fists as if she was trying to squeeze the existence out of something.

* * *

_The floor felt a bit harder then when he normally hit it, though having Catwoman land on him gave a pretty good explanation for why that was._

"_Ow..." she half mockingly exhales._

"_May I remind you that I'm the one on the ground and that you're the one on top of me?" Batman tells her sarcastically._

"_Ah, memories" she teases him a little, moving her hands all over his chest._

"_More like fantasies. Get off" he replies to her teasing unkindly._

"_Just a little more? Come one. Do you really have to be such a spoil-sport?" she says, scoffing soon after. "What am I saying? It's you, after all..."_

_

* * *

_

Diana grabs the edge of the computer's table with such force that she bent in her palm.

"Why that little..." she grumbles through gritted teeth, not unlike her husband.

She closes the files and makes her way to the training room.

Alfred kept wondering if he should make another cup of tea and try talking to the mistress of the manor. The slight tremors he felt under his feet told him that he should probably postpone that idea.


	3. Victor

The car arrives back at the Manor. They both step out and take the luggage out of the back. As they approach the Manor doors, Bruce turns around and takes the keys out of his pocket and gives them to Selina.

"There. Part of your payment and the money should be transferred to you by now."

"Thank you, Bruce. Always a pleasure doing business with you" Selina replies with a cryptic smile.

"Keep it like this and less as you usually do and I might be able to say the same soon enough."

"We'll see. Give me a goodbye hug?" she replies.

"Do you honestly think I would, even if Diana wasn't looking through the window there?" Bruce replied dryly.

"No, but you can't blame me for trying. Bye, Batman" she turns around and winks at him over her shoulder.

As Bruce turns around to open the door, he jumps after feeling Catwoman pinch him on the left but cheek and storm off towards the car. She manages just to clear the gates as a noticeably displeased Amazon storms out the door, but doesn't pursue.

"If I see her again in the next 2 years, I'm going to bend her like a pretzel" she tells her husband angrily.

"No doubt. At least I'm going to have more free time for the next 2 years. Come on, let's go inside" he replies and as he bends over to pick up his suitcases, then jumps up once more, from another pinch.

"Mine!" he hears his wife state as he turns towards her. He can't help but laugh a bit at the display of territoriality.

"Of course, Princess. Everything that I am, belongs solely to you" he tells her with an honest smile.

She smiles and they share a quick kiss, before picking up the newly strewn luggage and entering the manor, closing the doors behind them


End file.
